Renamon in the park
by Sweatyshadowfox
Summary: hard to come up a summary for this but here a pure smut story for all you takato /renamon fans


For a student far too used to gazing at the pages of a book for his own good mental health, the ability to look at something distant can come as quite a relief. The sight of a row of trees on the opposite end of a park, for instance, their branches appearing to wave slowly because of the distance. The quiet movement of cars whizzing along a road and reflecting the sunlight, too far away to hear.

Add the twitter of birdsong and the steady yet satisfying thump of one's own footsteps, the richness of blue skies and green leaves and white clouds, and a park is a great place for a student to be before an afternoon's lectures.

That was where Takato found himself.

Life had moved with beauty and grace in the past few years, twisting upwards like an eastern dragon towards a sky, full of strength and potential. Takato had gone from being a child who created a world in his bedroom, a world where monsters lived and pledged their allegiance to humans, to a much bigger world where those monsters were actually real. There he'd found sparring partners and finally, friends in Rika and Henry and their own monsters - mons, they were called. And then school had led to high school, and high school had led to university and all of the exciting, nerve-racking newness that came with that, the people, the unfamiliar town to be discovered with those new people, the steps into the practicalities of adulthood. Takato had recently attained legal adulthood in the passing of his eighteenth birthday.

What was there to stop him now?

Well, there was fatigue. Right now, that was the only thing. He'd spent the last few weeks swimming in a world of books and finally, on this beautiful day, some fuse in his brain had finally blown. He'd needed to disconnect, de-stress, recharge.

A trip to the park had been just the ticket.

He'd been gazing at the trees and at the cars visible beyond their vertical trunks when he realized that the pumping and rustle of grass he could hear wasn't made by himself. In fact, the rhythm didn't even sound human.

He turned to look behind him at the same time as he realized that the maker of that pounding noise was heavy. Very heavy.

Digimon!

A wild one - with no human bond in sight. A mostly rhinoceros-shaped creature with a hide of red rock, as if carved from Martian stone. And yet it moved with great speed.

Charging him.

Charging?

That was when Takato's brain caught up with the situation and he realized he was in danger. He turned and fled, accelerating as fast as his young adult body would allow, his heart beating fast already with the imperative that if he didn't speed up he was going to get badly hurt. Then he figured that he should try and weave, to outmanoeuvre this mon, and looked back.

It was getting closer. It had too many horns and its ears looked like tattered greyhound ears, not like a rhino's.

Not fast enough. He knew he wasn't running fast enough and yet he couldn't go any faster. His breath burned in his throat and his limbs were starting to ache for him to slow down. He desperately wished to be close enough to a tree to climb its trunk to safety but there were none - just yards and yards of rolling grass.

His brain scrambled, trying to come up with a plan B. Play dead? It might not work. Fight it? How?! With what weapon? Come on Takato, think!

Nothing.

It was just behind him.

A strong female voice intoned a battle cry behind him full of confident, energetic command and his brain told him to stop running out of sheer surprise. His feet took a second or two to be convinced by the instruction.

When he finally coralled his body to skid to a stop and look back he saw that bright yellow had joined the muddy red.

Renamon.

She swept it off its feet with a swipe of her arm, reinforced by some kind of magic. It tumbled to its flank, shook its head, looked at her and snorted in anger. It started to pull itself to its feet but she was quicker, leaping high into the air and crashing down beside it with her sure feet, her powerful hind legs.

She grabbed its biggest horn and swung it in an arc. Before Takato had the sense to wonder how she managed to be so strong the vixen had thrown it - and leapt after it.

It crashed painfully to the ground, wobbled to its feet and somehow found the strength to crash headlong into her. He could see that the mon was critically weakened.

Nevertheless, even a weak rhinocermon was surely a force to be reckoned with, and Takato winced with sympathy for Renamon. But when he looked back there was no rhinocermon. Just the flare of what he'd suspected had been a brighter flash of light and a tall yellow vixen gathering her limbs about her. Vindicated.

Victorious.

Her face was as calm as he'd ever seen it, backlit by the stuttering flare of the rhinocermon's remains. The effect of the digital light on a bright day looked quite strange.

Finally Takato found his tongue.

"Renamon?" he asked and approached her, ashamed and annoyed to find that his own body hadn't settled down from the chase. His breath still came in short bursts and he stretched the lactic acid out of his calves. And then realized how quickly the great vixen must have dispatched his attacker.

She didn't speak, but she looked in his direction and appeared to become calmer still. Despite Renamon's inscrutability Takato knew when she looked pleased to see somebody. She started to walk towards him, her hips swaying with unaware sexiness, her sleeves rustling in the gentle breeze and with her movements. Her tail swinging smoothly.

He saw the light blaze behind her, the way the tendrils of digital information flared out. She, with her back to it, did not.

"Renamon, watch out!" he called, reached for her as if maybe he could stop it, but in truth he had no idea what to do.

The white light burst.

START 19:25

Takato had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the flare. When he looked back - as soon as he dared, for he didn't want to be blinded - he saw the light had resolved itself into ribbons. White, floating ribbons that looked weightless and glowed with a pure white light.

They attacked. They wrapped themselves around Renamon's body, around her chest and hips, before he could shout a warning to her. As he watched, heart still thudding but this time with a mixture of fear and wonder, he saw the ribbons spread out like a grid around her female parts.

They stayed there and pulsed with that same white, glowing light. When he squinted he could see that they were dulling slightly, and had taken on a slightly pink tinge.

But that only accounted for some of the ribbons - some of the rhinoceromon's datalight hadn't wrapped around Renamon, and continued to flap and weave in the air, writhing like angry serpents.

He had to get Renamon away from them! As it was, she was standing placidly, looking down and watching the pink light on her body as if it was nothing more remarkable than a slightly unusual butterfly on a rock. Instinctively Takato knew that the light had dulled her reactions, her sense of caution.

He walked shakily forward and took her wrist in a firm grip, and tried to pull her away.

She looked at him... and he saw a strange expression on her face. Something he'd never seen before. Something plaintive.

He gulped. "Come on Renamon," he said quietly, glancing nervously at the thrashing light. "We need to get you somewhere safe."

And then the light ribbons still floating in the air found a target: him.

He couldn't have moved quickly enough to get away from them. They caught him and wrapped around his hips. For a moment he couldn't speak, his heart and brain simply working as fast as possible to try and figure out a way to get away from the danger. But he'd never known anything like this so he had absolutely no idea what to do. Or how much danger he might be in. All he knew was that his instincts were shouting at him to do something.

The light sank through his clothing and clung to his skin. He could feel the light against him, it was cool and... felt bright, somehow. With a sudden shock of alarm in the pit of his stomach he felt the light extend over his dick. Oh no. Please, no. Don't do any damage to that.

New fear gripped him and he gave his surroundings a cursory look around. The only person in sight was Renamon and something similar was happening to her. She'd understand if he took a look at what was happening... He opened his jeans and checked what the light was doing down there.

The light had dimmed, and turned pale blue as it networked its way over his genitals. He gingerly touched his cock. It felt more sensitive than normal, but to his great relief there was no pain. For the moment at least, he decided he was okay.

He looked at Renamon.

And then his jaw dropped and his lust rose.

She'd always had an interestingly feminine figure, but now it was growing. Her compact but proud and fluffy chest was developing two round, melon-shaped buds that were swelling before his very eyes. And her hips... they'd always been noticeable but trim, without a single ounce of spare fat or superfluous muscle. But now... now they swelled. She was developing round, juicy buttocks and unashamedly chunky thighs.

But there was more. She was growing a more noticeable pair of pussy lips. And... Takato's brain turned to jelly as he realized what he was seeing.

They were seeping with the fluid of sexual arousal.

And then he felt a strange sensation on his cock and looked down. It felt like it was stretching, hanging lower. What he saw made him afraid. It was growing.

As the light dulled, so his cock grew. It swelled, not just with digimon power but also with arousal, and he watched it stretch its way forward, gain definition and at last, curve slightly. Takato realized then that he wasn't just incredibly well-endowed. He was as horny as he'd ever been.

And Renamon was right by him, more gorgeous than he'd ever seen her in his life. Her tits had begun to hang under their own weight and grown prominent nipples. Her hips were now a site of delights: plump thighs, an ass he could only just restrain himself from grabbing, and a sweet wet female cleft. A thought occurred to him. But would she be interested?

The light had gone, sunk entirely into her, leaving her the same yellow and white she had been before. When he looked at her she locked eyes with him and he saw that expression on her face again. That plaintive look, the one that said, I need something. Help me.

Now his instincts told him something else. He knew the meaning behind her look. "Wanna fuck?" he asked breathlessly.

She nodded, her own breath starting to come in a paroxym of need. "Yes," she said, and looked at his cock.

She fell to her knees and darted straight for it, and he was so surprised he was knocked backwards. He struggled to prop himself up on his hands and by the time he'd done so, she had her mouth around his cock, sucking greedily at it.

For a moment he didn't dare speak, he just wanted her to keep doing it. A part of him wanted - oh, wanted so much - to stick it in her pussy and fuck her for the rest of the day, but when he looked at her he couldn't bear to tell her to stop. For a digimon she had a good way with blowjobs.

Her jewel-blue eyes watched him. Her nostrils opened and closed as she breathed in time with the bobbing of her head. She slathered her tongue along the underneath of his length, tasting him, enjoying him. And she groaned as she sucked on it, as if it gave her the greatest pleasure.

Takato forced himself to focus on something other than her eyes, on the shape of her cheeks as she crammed her mouth with his dick, the hint of challenge in the set of her ears, and noticed that she was moving her hips.

Air-humping. Betraying her urges.

He could see that she was turned on, big time. She was grabbing at the grass, digging her claws in, twisting tufts of it, restless. He let her suck him a few moments longer, blissful with the knowledge of her hunger, her eagerness - and her ignorance of just how good he was making him feel. But soon that hip-grinding, the feel of her tongue's movements, the desperate sound of her breaths, over-rode his desire for her to suck him. He needed more!

He nudged her shoulder to tell her he wanted to stand, and got to his feet. He examined his cock for a moment and felt gratified at its new size. He'd only imagined himself this huge in his most daring dreams. But now? Now he was long - seriously long! - and curved, bobbing with his heart beat. Dark pink with horniness.

It was a hard-on to use on a girl, for sure.

And Renamon? She sat on her feet with her plump ass spreading a little beneath her weight, watching him with hot eagerness to see what he would do next. Her hand-paws were balled into fists and he could see how much she wanted to keep going. How she wanted more sex.

He wanted to fuck her. Needed to fuck her. Her ass may have grown but her waist was still slender and beautiful. Her body still had that naturally dynamic posture. She looked active and ready, and he wanted to have every inch of her from top to tail. But seeing her tits, the way they heaved, he realized he would have to get to her pussy, her true crowning glory, later. There was something else he had to do first.

He put his arms around her shoulders so that her tits pressed together. Then, biting his lip with delight, he slid the tip of his erection between them.

They were warm and smooth, her tits, beating slightly as if the digimon had a heart. Who knew, perhaps she did. And they shuddered with her ragged, urgent breaths. Her saliva and his pre-cum coating his dick made the passage smooth and he found that in one thrust her tits were perfectly lubricated.

"Takato," she begged.

He wanted to push her on to her back and slam his dick into her pussy, to pound her sweet lips with his hips, open her wide with his shaft. But he knew he'd always regret it if he didn't tit-fuck her first, at least a little. So he slipped all the way into the makeshift vagina of her breasts and caught his breath as her nipples tickled the tops of his thighs.

And then he ground his hips, slipping blissfully in and out of the tight space. The air began to feel cool on his cheeks as his blood rose to the surface. He felt the tension in his back and strain in his thighs, and he kept at it anyway. It was just too good for him not to.

Renamon groaned and rested the top of her head against his belly. "Takato. I have to... Ah, I have to!"

"You have to what?" he asked between breaths. He was starting to shake now with the power of his own need. Beads of sweat started to gather in the small of his back, and he didn't think it was just because of his exertions.

"I have never felt this before. I need..." Her voice was no more than a whisper, really, but no less noticeable for that. He heard her loudly and clearly.

He caught his breath, which was getting laboured partly because of his horniness and partly due to exertion from fucking her tits. Their rounded flesh vibrated with his pounding, warmed his cock maddeningly from root to tip. And her pussy was only a few inches away... "I know what you need."

Her pussy...

Suddenly, Takato realized he couldn't stand it any more. He had to get inside her. "You want me to satisfy you?" he asked.

"Yes!" she cried, frantic with agreement and perhaps also inspiration - for it was satisfaction that she wanted. He had identified it for her!

He let her tits go and almost didn't see the way they bounced back into place as he went around behind her.

She watched him over her shoulder, unsure of what he was doing, and moved around on her knees to follow him. But he put a hand on her shoulder again and stopped her.

"Stay there. Get on your belly."

She looked puzzled and desperately disappointed, but obeyed, watching him eagerly out of the corner of her eye. Her hips were still moving, humping with increasing urgency, her back arching back and forth with primal grace. Her tail was swept to one side and he could see how plump her pussy lips were.

Takato ran his hands up and down her buttocks and watched the pull of her flesh as he did. Sweeping his hands outwards opened her pussy a little and he saw how wet it was, her juice glistening in the summer light. She had so much flesh on her butt, it felt beautiful to him. It was furry, soft and a little prickly, and warm to touch. Soft and pliant and yet firm enough to bounce back into shape when he let it go.

Then her vagina twitched and he abandoned all further ideas of teasing himself and the digimon. He shuffled close to her and put the tip of his cock to her wet pussy. He slipped it in, feeling her hot flesh against the sensitive tip.

He slipped inside her and gasped with the feelings the movement stirred in him. His blood rushed and roared in his ears and it took a moment before he realized he could hear something in the outside world too: Renamon was hyperventilating. He'd become still when the tip of his cock had reached the uppermost reaches of her vagina but she, she was grinding her hips, moving her hot pussy up and down his length in an urgent bid to be fucked.

"You like that, do you?" he said, his breath shuddering, and began to thrust into her.

She reared her head back in response, her small mouth open, her eyes closed and her brow deeply furrowed.

Every part of his body heated up at that, sizzling with unstoppable lust. Instinct took over and he felt his body doing the thrusting for him, without his conscious direction. It just needed it. Needed her.

The digital spell, whatever it was, had made his dick grow and he'd filled her with a good twelve inches, wide enough to push her slit wide open. He looked down at his manhood bouncing in and out of her nether lips, at the slippery lubrication that already coated him up to the hilt. He could feel that he was going to cum soon.

Except... he wasn't. That spell had given him extra control, all the staying power he could want. He could feel it. Sweet! he thought and fucked her all the harder for it, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't spill into her until they were both ready for it. Instead he enjoyed the surge and ebb of his lust, the heavy bounce of his balls against her ass cheeks, the scent of her sexual arousal.

Renamon arched her back to push her ass further up towards him, harder against his hips. She still had her head up and was growling and biting her lip. Her breath came in fitful starts and bursts as if even this intense fuck wasn't enough for her. And as he powered into her she just got wetter, and wetter, until he almost couldn't feel any friction, just the hot, molten oil of her snatch.

She gathered her foot-paws under her and then stepped as wide as she could, which split her buttocks and gave him an even better view. He saw the pull of her pink flesh around the root of his cock, stretching as he pulled out and plunged back in again. The little strip of white fur that he hadn't known was there, in the deepest part of the crack of her butt. Her puckered asshole that she revealed when she threw her tail over her back to give him better access.

Yes, he could definitely cum right now and overflow her with spunk. But where would be the fun in that?

He slid his hands over the stretched tendons of her legs. He'd always thought they were sexy legs, but now, as she held her thighs shockingly wide apart for him? As every muscle and fibre stood proud and tense as guitar strings as he pounded her deepest centre of pleasure with his intensely lustful, specially lengthened dick? They were extra sexy. He felt the fronts of her thighs - the muscle there was as hard as rubber, and the hollows of her hip joints, where her legs met her pubis, had the softest short hair and the hottest flesh. Her perfectly-rounded butt cheeks bounced up and down as she strove to find the best angle to receive him. She never quite seemed to find it, or maybe too much of her needed satisfaction all in one go.

She lifted herself up a little in another effort to let his cock drive in exactly where she needed it to go. Still not satisfied, she pushed back hard enough to almost make him topple over backwards.

He grabbed her thighs and steadied himself just in time. "You need - some help?" he asked between breaths. Sweat had broken on his skin and he was glad of the summer breeze to cool him a little.

She groaned. "I don't want to stop you. I can't stop. But I need more." Her breathing was ragged and shallow and he could see her tits wobbling with her breaths and his thrusts. "It's... it's not enough!" she lamented finally and gritted her teeth with frustration.

Hmm, he thought. He'd heard of a way to make it more intense for a girl before. What had it been? Aha! He remembered. "Put your legs together," he instructed her.

The big yellow vixen gave him a skeptical look over her shoulder but she obeyed. He stepped over her calves as she brought her legs together under him. His cock stayed in her but now it was firmly encased in her generous butt cheeks, her juice easing the way and his length enough to keep him ramming in all the way up to her highest heights.

She gasped with pleasure and at once became almost still. He could see from the set of her ears and shoulders that he'd said the right thing. And the feeling was all the more intense for him as well, as if her pussy had just got so much tighter. She started groaning and keening with ecstasy, and he registered the feeling through his ankles of her squeezing her knees together as hard as she could.

His cock was on fire but he was as powerless to stop as she was. Her pussy was where his dick naturally had to be, and yet it couldn't remain still inside her. When he pushed it all the way in, it had to move; when he pulled it out, it cried out to be back inside again.

Her every muscle was tense, he could see and feel that, and she clutched at handfuls of grass on the ground. But the furrows of her brow spoke of bliss now, not frustration.

Despite that, he could feel her getting restless. It was in the movements of her core body, rolling actions as if she couldn't keep her abs still. Making her fluffy tail wave prettily. They were minor at first and when they first started he thought it had more to do with getting comfortable. Had she lain on a stone or something? But as she got more pronounced about it he realized that she desired a different sensation.

But she seemed to be caught between that and wanting to stay where she was. Her pussy was as wet as any he'd experienced - almost without friction and with her juices coating more and more of the area around her lower lips, making her thighs as slick as the depths of her vagina.

Without warning she rolled over. And suddenly he found himself not on top of her but underneath. She seemed preoccupied with getting him as deep inside her as she could, of plunging down onto him again and again as if trying to create more friction than her feminine lubricant would easily allow. She was panting harder than he'd ever heard her pant before - and he'd seen her train a lot. She often trained to exhaust herself.

She reached behind her with both hand-paws and he had to raise his head to see what she was doing. And then he saw: she was holding her ass cheeks open - the lower parts of it that heralded the sight of her pussy. And he realized that her super-hot new body was, in its own way, preventing her from getting quite as much pleasure as it was inviting, as she needed. Her plump butt was blocking some of the length of his cock from getting inside and she couldn't tolerate that. So she was holding her cheeks apart to let him in.

With her doing the work Tamati came to. He looked around at his surroundings and felt everything that was going on, beyond their little... tryst.

The sun was bright but mercifully out of his line of sight, and the sky was of a rich blue hue directly up ahead. A few clouds billowed way up in the atmosphere, too high to be seen to move, looking instead like crisp white scrulptures. The leaves had been out on the trees for long enough that they were big and firm, and a light breeze made them rustle audibly against each other.

That breeze barely reached Takato and Renamon though, and they were both a little sweaty - he glistening with it, she spiky with tufts of matted fur.

He felt the ground beneath them. Out here the grass was left largely undisturbed, and grew thick and dark. A comfortable bed for a spot of outdoor fucking. He could feel clumps of it on the palms of his hands, and they felt pleasingly cool.

A handful of people were in the distance on a path at the edge of the park, but from so far away they probably just thought Renamon was training on her own. They didn't know what he and Renamon were doing, judging by the fact that they weren't staring.

The only thing disturbing the peace in Takato's world at that moment was the buzz of his sex drive, driven to insatiable heights by whatever magic they'd unleashed; and Renamon, whose needs complimented his own and who was making guttural, animalistic noises with every blissful thrust to prove it. Her tits bounced with her thrusts, her nipples dark and pointing, a delight to watch.

And then abruptly, Renamon stopped. She sat on his hips, on him up to the hilt, and being still. Her muscles were palpably tensed and her foot-paws active on the ground, clawing into the turf.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his impatience already starting to grow.

Her face was the very picture of discomfort, as if she was lifting a great weight. Or fighting her basest instinct. It took her a moment before she could unlock her jaw enough to answer. "This - is insane!" she panted, her eyes squeezed shut. "I've never wanted - to mate before. But now - I can't stop it."

"You've stopped it now," he noted.

She threw her head back as if the strain of staying still was almost too much to bear. "I'm trying - to do - the sane thing. Trying not to - trying not to fuck you!"

Takato's need was mounting, making his heart thunder and his groin scream. He felt precum start to leak out of his cockend and the extra desire that caused in him made him curl his toes. Stop fighting it, just fuck me already!

She leaned forward as if trying afresh to bear the strain. Her face was tense and her eyes clamped shut. "I'm trying not to... trying..."

A second bead of precum appeared on the tip of his cock. Its surface tension broke against the inside wall of her vagina and added to the already generous slipperiness there. If she didn't start thrusting again he was going to die, he swore it.

"Fuck me," he hissed.

She gasped and began to bounce again. If he'd thought her pussy lubricated before then it seemed almost pure water now, slipping over his hard length with ease. It was hot and gripping him and twitching with ecstasy, and Takato wondered at his ability to avoid cumming.

Renamon didn't seem to have such self-control though: she'd thrown her head back again and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her fingers were prising open her butt cheeks, even creeping closer to open her pussy lips wider in case his shaft wasn't holding then open well enough, and the position was making her push her breasts out forward. They bounced with the movement and he felt her finally give in to the need to cum.

Her pussy shuddered. And more than that, it became the epicentre of a shuddering in her whole body. It gripped him with molten yet hard heat, gripping his cock in place, and its quivering filtered through every muscle in her, right down to her bones. He saw the bulky strength of her thighs clench and vibrate with it even as her knees forbade his exit either right or left. The tendons of her inner thighs became like guitar strings, tense as it was possible to be and standing proud. Her small, flat belly tensed and shook and her diaphragm went concave as if she couldn't breathe with the intensity of her orgasm. He felt the tension in her ass cheeks and the base of her tail, in the clench of her foot-paws beside his thighs and the gush of liquid that covered his groin. The vibration of her tits, rendered subtle by the stiffness of her spine. The dynamic angles of her arms as she gripped the fronts of her own thighs as if desperate to pull them wider and expose more of her pussy to his cock. They'd rushed there as her cum had come into effect as if she was shocked by the feelings it caused her and she needed to guard against it. But she was immobile now, incapable of guarding against anything or doing anything at all, except experience the pleasure. He could read it in the backward sweep of her ears and the shocked O of her mouth, and her closed, agonized, blissful eyes.

A moment of dramatic silence, punctuated only by his own heaving breaths.

And then a breath from her - suddenly hitched in and held. The vibration continued - he could feel the way her vagina was clinging onto him for dear life, her nether lips split so wide open that he could clearly see her clit pointing at him, red and vibrant. She arched her back further and cried out - a plaintive sound not so different from a peacock cry. She was still frozen in place by the orgasm and could barely move. A sculpture of yellow fur.

Takato looked at the joining of their bodies, where his dick pointed straight up into her gripping pussy. So wet... so wet, he thought, too aroused to think anything more articulate than that. He wondered what would happen if he thrusted into her while she was so overcome with ecstasy. He moved his hips and sent his cock barrelling up her, just once, and brought his hips to rest so he was half-out of her.

The effect was instantaneous. Her hand-paw whipped to his shaft and tried to grip it in place, as if his movement was too much for her to bear. But they were too wet together for her to get a grip and his length slipped straight between her fingers without stopping. Perhaps the head of his cock brushed against a particularly pleasurable spot inside her because she spasmed several times and then locked into stillness again.

"Renamon?" he asked, to see if she could reply. At the same time he realized that his need to fuck had mounted again: he needed to be able to thrust, to feel her tight pussy running up and down his cock again. He needed to plunge it deep, see if he could pound hard enough to finally relieve the intense itch he felt on the head. It would be all he needed. And he needed it bad.

Thinking about it was enough. His body took over. Afterwards he wasn't quite sure how he managed it but suddenly she was on all fours with him behind her. He grabbed her hips and guided his cock back inside. His hips pounded as he got the sexual relief he needed to stay sane right now.

Renamon was breathing again. Her ribs heaved as if she'd been holding her breath for too long. She looked over her shoulder and he could see that her fur was matted with sweat. "That was an orgasm," she panted. It wasn't a question even though he knew she'd never had one before. She couldn't have - up until this day she'd been digital. But she knew she'd cum, oh she knew.

Her vagina was still gripping him insanely hard is if reluctant ever to let him go. It was only the sheer amount of lubrication she'd produced that let him keep going. "You're holding on so tight," he commented, panting more than a little himself. The resistance was like a massage to his shaft - the best he'd ever had.

Renamon paused. "It's because I'm a fox," she said with sudden realization. "I must be tying with you."

A particularly good, fast hammering of her pussy let him think reasonably clearly for a minute. Didn't foxes get locked together after sex? He thought he remembered that from somewhere, but he and Renamon were locked in passion - not biologically. "Aren't I supposed to be stuck, then?"

"You're not a fox," she said, knowing that it was true even as she said it. "I think you can still move because you don't have a knot."

That made sense, Takato thought.

Renamon seemed more relaxed now that she'd cum. She settled herself onto her belly so that he could continue to fuck her in comfort.

"You okay with me still fucking you?" he asked, begging for her to say yes. "It's not hurting or anything, is it?" If foxes locked down on each other afterwards and he wasn't, was there a problem?

"I think... I think you are not supposed to be able to move, but it feels good that you are. Please Takato, don't stop." She waved her tail out of his way, the movement sultry despite his frantic pounding. "This is the most relaxed I think I have ever felt," she commented. "But yet I still want more."

Their movements felt like that of of a ship on the surface of a swelling ocean. She rolled her hips smoothly, he might almost have thought slowly if not for the fact that he was fucking her insanely fast. Her movements were languid and in their own way, relaxed. But they rocked him like nothing else and he found himself pounding along, struggling and often failing to keep control.

It had a synergy to it, an enjoyable one. He noticed that the vixen was moving at half his speed, almost cooing to him slow down, slow down and enjoy it even though he couldn't. Her languidness felt like a teasing and he felt utterly enraptured by it. Perhaps it was that a part of his instinct warned him that she would lose interest - that she could do so at any time, that she didn't need this with the frantic urge that he did. And yet she continued, humming and moaning and panting at his attentions. It made him want to hold her close, to bite her tail, to push himself as deep as possible into her and never let her go.

She was a natural when it came to the use of her body. Takato thought he could sense her fighting prowess in the way she mated - a fine understanding of balance and counterbalance, of the shift of power between the giver and the receiver, of exhilaration and the exquisite pleasure in pain. She had never mated before now but somehow he felt that with her, he was in safe and experienced hands.

And yet she relied on him to help her navigate in this experience. For all her confidence, Renamon was in fact unfamiliar with this territory.

"Mmm," she said with feeling and he saw that something urgent was stirring in her again. She was literally opening herself up, spreading her knees to spread her buttocks, lifting her tail to allow him better access. And perhaps, tilting her hips so that his cock hit her inside in a better place. She had her hand in front of her face and had taken to lapping at her fingers, and she looked so indulgent doing it as if it added to her pleasure.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"Thinking?" she looked around at him. Perhaps she would have looked surprised if her eyes weren't half-lidded with latent lust. "I was not thinking Takato, I was feeling. I am feeling." She turned her head and shoulders as if to bask in the sun, but was careful to keep her hindquarters in position so that he wouldn't be interrupted from fucking her. "I have never felt so much. It is... good."

Takato laughed. "I was hoping it was better than just good."

She smiled a little. "How would you describe it?"

He closed his eyes and thought about his answer. "It's incredible," he said, when he found he couldn't find any more eloquent words than that. "Like the physical equivalent of eating truffles."

She blinked at him. "Perhaps I should try eating truffles."

"I would. But how about we fuck a little more first, huh?"

She smiled again. "Why not indeed?"

Takato had to bend his knees slightly to get access to Renamon, and to keep balance he had to keep a hold of her ass. As it was he was gripping her like a limpet, hammering his dick into her pussy and feeling wild and free. He knew hew should have cum ages ago but for some reason - some blissful, agonizing reason - he was able to keep going. His cock had lengthened with the spell and he could feel his extra inches. To prove it to himself he pulled out of her, lined the tip against the entrance of her pussy and slid it slowly in. It took longer than it ever had and knowing that gave him a great pleasure.

He felt the great sensitivity of the helmet as it passed into her, stretching her from a tight, narrow slit to an open, wet and warm tunnel only just stretchable enough to accommodate him. He felt himself parting her and opening her all the way up and his shaft prising her open more fully. He felt her tremble and throb even as he did the same. Deeper and deeper went his cockend until he felt the end of her vagina. He looked down at his length - by happy coincidence his cock was the exact length of her pussy so he'd found the end of her just as he'd fed in the root of his dick.

Crouching as he was to fill her, his balls were hanging free. It made him feel exposed, completely abandoned to sexual pleasure. Ecstatic.

He pulled most of the way out of her and slowly, so slowly and very deliberately, slid back in again. He felt he needed to go faster but he wanted to savour the feeling. And he wanted to see her squirm for more again.

She backed up against him but he stopped her. "Hold still. It'll be good, I promise." With a discipline that belied the need she had confessed to she kept still while he ran his length up and down her vagina, feeling every nuance of it, enjoying every movement of his own that allowed him to thrust - the clench of his buttocks, the bracing of his ankles, the pull of his abs and obliques. He felt his own breath, hot and laboured, and the sweat on his back, beading on his forehead, lending a sheen to his thighs. He felt the softness and prickle of her fur against his hips and her undercoat on the tips of his fingers. He felt her get more and more tense, stretch open for him wider and wider, whimper as he denied her the full extent of action.

He let go of her with his hands and clasped them behind his back, and continued fucking. She wasn't going to move, he knew that, and it amused him to do this. Soon his instincts grew possessive again and he took hold of her hips.

He clamped himself to her butt, pushing his groin flush against it, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling inwards. He wanted to be as deep inside her as possible. Hell, he'd never been able to get as deep before as he could this time - his cock had grown beyond anything he'd ever known, even at his horniest he'd never swollen to anything like this. And she? Her pussy was deep, able to take every last inch he had to give. He pushed harder, jutting deeper inside and feeling the almost scalding heat she created in the depths of her vagina. It was the feeling of molten bliss.

These tiny movements made his cock slip further in, but slowly. It was delectable, the slippery slowness, the pressure of her nether muscles pushing down on his member, rippling over him as if urging him to do something.

It was this movement that sent him over the edge again. He pulled it most of the way out and rammed it in, and then found he couldn't bear to do anything else. He fucked her hard and as he did, he listened to her delicious moaning. She was in need again, in need of him.

She reared her ass up against him, pummelling it against him even as he thrusted to meet her. They worked in synergy, their lust a primal heart beat. Every movement from him made her sigh, gasp, hiss, moan, scream. And all of that punctuated the occasional few words that were honey to his ears:

"Don't stop."

"Takato."

"Harder!"

"Please don't stop."

"You need more?" he asked her, half-way between a pant and a whisper. His own need was insatiable, making every cell in his body buzz, bubble, set itself alight with a lustful flame. Every single one mocking him as if the fucking wasn't quite enough, that he had to do more, something more extreme. Some thing dirtier. He needed this, he needed access to the very deepest parts of her, opened up fully to him with her thighs wide and tail raised. But he found he was wanting something else...

"Yes," she gasped back.

"You want something more intense than this?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded, her ears turned back and her mouth open.

His cock was slippery - insanely slippery - so he knew he could do it. Heck, everything else about this was really happening, so why couldn't he take that extra step?

He pulled out of her and she rolled onto her back with her arm up as if to say, don't go! I need you! Her belly fur was white but grass-stained and surprisingly toned for the size of her breasts and ass. Before she could protest any more than that Takato lined up with her butthole and slipped it in. He was right: her pussy juices made the going easy and her lust to be taken lowered her defences. He pushed it inside with more ease than he could have anticipated.

Tight. It was so tight. He watched her expression change from open - smooth brow, lips hanging open with wonder, eyes closed and lashes flickering - to something altogether more intense: brow clenched, muzzle wrinkled, mouth stretched open as if to try and gasp in as much air as possible, her jaw set rigid. Her eyes were clenched shut as hard as she could manage, and all of those sound she'd been making were reduced to quiet shuddering breath.

Takato himself was barely any better. He instinctively moved to ram it in again and again and again, but he still felt almost locked rigid with pleasure. He'd been wondering why he wasn't cumming - not too much, he'd been happy to keep going for so long - but he could feel that with this treatment he was finally going to blow his load.

He ground it deep within her, biting his lip and feeling the sweat beading on his skin. Every time he moved his hips or arms or thighs he could feel the soft prickle of her fur, the reality of her body with its pliability and warmth. He needed to cum but darned if he wasn't going to make this last a little bit longer.

The texture of her asshole felt different, from the tightness of her ring to the feel of the flesh within. It didn't create its own moisture, he could feel that, but his precum was more than enough to prepare the way. It was... addictive, and again he felt that need to be as deep in her as possible but also that desire to thrust, to fuck her. Addictive, yet also nearly too much to bear.

Renamon let forth a single sighing wail. "It's better than anything I've ever dreamed of," she said, her voice high-pitched. She gripped the grass and ripped it clean out of the ground, so instead she grabbed his thighs, swishing her tail against the grass beneath Takato's body.

She started thrusting again, soon getting into the changed rhythm of fucking him back with her ass. And with it, with the bunching of her thighs and butt cheeks, he was reminded of the glory of her flesh. It encompassed his length as he slid in and out of her ring so that he was completely enclosed in her womanhood, being jerked off by her ass.

His breath was like fire in his throat, he couldn't keep up with his own need for oxygen, but he wasn't going to stop. He could hear something different in her, that whistling breath that came with those who were panting as hard as they could. Normally that was something he heard in athletes, but then what were they doing if not taking part in the ultimate athletic event?

One where everybody wins, he thought dreamily.

An instinct arose in him then, a knowledge, but at first his rational mind refused to accept it and it almost passed him by. He kept on thrusting, kept on fucking, overwhelmed with the bliss he'd been in for... How long has it been? He didn't know. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. In his state of frantic lust he didn't think to look at his watch or track the position of the sun, and soon he forgot that he'd been wondering about. All he knew was the sensation of sex and of his fringe plastered to his forehead.

He brushed the knowledge away. Except that he couldn't. It was happening and it was real, and it, it... couldn't be denied. I can keep doing this forever, he thought in delirium, the pleasure and pressure on his cock making every cell in his body vibrate in ecstasy. I'll never stop. Whatever that thing was, that spell, it can keep us going. This can't stop. It mustn't stop.

The knowledge. However he kept batting it away it kept coming back to him, like a rubber duck always seeks out the edge of the bath. He pushed at it, turned away from it, he didn't want to know, but it returned every time.

And then the knowledge came to him properly, it rolled over him like a tidal wave. I'm going to cum.

Takato stared it in the face, the knowledge that this was going to end. That he was about to reach the crescendo and that after that, after that... this bliss on the grass, this purest sex, might never happen again. The sun and breeze drying the sweat on his skin even as he perspired, the lactic burn in his thighs and butt tempered by the awesome feeling of the call of the jungle being answered, the deep satisfaction of having his extra-large dick deep in the beautiful Renamon's ass... He would probably never feel it again.

He felt cheated. It wasn't fair - wasn't fair that this primitive dance, that he was built for, would be taken from him by a stupid biological imperative. He didn't want to cum!

Yet even as he thought so, his body switched into gear. It conspired against him - he was going to cum no matter what. His own body was going to betray him and then, then he would have to pick up the pieces of a sexual life that had already reached its peak.

I hate you! he thought furiously, at he-knew-not-whom.

I have to do something. Something to stop this!

But what?

Takato could stop, he could pull out... couldn't he? Had he the strength left over he would have shaken his head. The instinct was too strong, the bliss too intense. He was like an addict: the more of Renamon he got the more intense the urge to get more became. And, he wondered, how would she react if I pulled out? Would she understand, or would she be furious? Would she be satisfied that he wanted to keep his cream or would she feel cheated and attack out of pure frustration?

He didn't know.

Takato also wondered what would happen to him if he pulled out. He felt like he would go mad, that fucking was the only thing keeping him sane. So if I cum that'll at least satisfy me, right?

NO!

Not an option. He had to keep fucking. It was the only way.

Can't. He could feel it, the pressure in his cock, the tight cling of his balls to his body. The flood of precum making her asshole wetter and wetter. Somehow, this had to find resolution. He just didn't know what to do that wouldn't end in disaster of one form or another.

He kept on humping and she kept rolling her hips to fuck him with her ass, but the jubilation of his afternoon sex session had dried up. He could feel the pressure, the Hoover Dam holding back a tide of cum, and it was cracking, straining, groaning. He rested his temple against her calf, clung like a tsunami victim to her leg, and felt his mood sink. What would be the point in anything, if this was the high point of his life and he was literally about to blow it?

What if - as seemed to be the case - the high point of his life had already been and gone? Now all he had left was the physicality of cum shooting through his cock and as pleasurable as that might be, it wasn't the erotic thrill of seeing Renamon itching to mate with him, nor the first prickling sensations of her fur against his skin, nor the wordless communication between them of her feelings about having her pussy filled and explored by cock, and his enthusiastic answers that Yes, sex is awesome, isn't it? nor his once-in-a-lifetime equality of power with her. It had made him strong to be this digimon's leader in this intense loss of her virginity. It had made him weak to need sex from this strongest and most desirable of females.

Never again would he feel all of this. After this it would just be repetition, just an attempt at getting a fraction of the pleasure back, sad nights screwing some college chick and pressing his face into her pillow so she couldn't see him getting bored. Stupid, stupid, stupid! he thought to himself. Why had he let it go on for so long? Why hadn't he cum sooner, left something in reserve for another day?

He felt it shoot through him from balls to glans, a hot surge of cream that would fill her now, come what may. The jolt of his balls and the deep instinct to push his hips against her to deliver it as far inside her as he could. The widening of the tube inside his dick to accommodate so much cum, to let it all out in a super-heated stream.

He couldn't hold it back any longer and he couldn't stop it.

His final thrust before he began to shudder set off Renamon's own orgasm. As his body threw itself into cumming mode he felt her thighs tense as hard as iron and her back arch as she levered her head and shoulders up like a cobra. He felt her roll her hips as she rode the new and unfamiliar feeling rocking her pussy. He felt a squirt of her female juices that sprayed out of her vagina onto his ball sack. He felt her squirm, heard her guttural moans and screams.

But most of all, he felt the explosive pleasure of his cum shooting out of him and filling her. He dug his cock in deep and emptied into her ass, every thought brushed aside as if with an avalanche. All there was, was the sensation and the utter satisfaction of filling Renamon with his seed.

Renamon whimpered. "Oh! Oh god, what's happening to me?"

He panted a few times before he was able to answer. "You're having an orgasm," he finally managed to say.

Every part of her was shuddering despite his weight pushing down on her. "Wh-what is that?"

"The best part of sex," he whispered to her breathlessly.

He could feel the stream, the jolts, of his cum as it thundered through his shaft and exploded out of the end of his dick. It pooled inside her and his last few convulsive thrusts pushed his cockhead into it, dipping deep into the pool of his pleasure. So slippery.

Eventually it began to subside and he felt the greatest relief he'd ever had in his life. He pulled out of her and sat on his feet. He had to plant his knuckles on the ground to support himself, so doped out and exhausted was he.

He looked around through a curtain of his own sweaty hair. The sun was still shining and he realized that he was utterly naked, his clothes scattered around him. Thankfully they hadn't drawn an audience - every one of the few people he could see were far away and walking on the pathways.

Renamon lay on her front, slowly humping the ground and whimpering, her ass in the air and her tail over her back. Slowly she raised her head and looked around for him. He'd never seen her look so tired or lost.

"Why..." she caught her breath. "Why did you stop?"

"I came," he said. "I had an orgasm," he explained when the yellow vixen looked confused.

She nodded her understanding but still looked unhappy about something. "I need more," she admitted.

Takato looked down at his cock. It was still hard (how come it was so huge? It'd never been like that before!) but it was sensitive. "Uh... I don't think I can fuck any more. Can I lick you out?"

She looked confused. "Lick me?"

"Lick your pussy," he said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I can make it feel real good, and make you finish cumming."

"Okay," she said after a pause. She sat on her butt and spread her legs for him. Her pussy had leaked juice all over her thighs, and Takato thought it looked and smelled incredibly enticing.

"But I thought you came already," he said as he settled himself between her legs and wondering where he was going to get the energy from to finish this.

"I think I did. I don't know how I know, but it was... singular."

"Yeah," he said dreamily, half to himself, "it is. But once wasn't enough - you want more?"

She nodded and he could see the anxiety in her posture.

"Okay," he said and used his fingers to splay her pussy lips. Everything was swollen with heat including her clitoris which pulsed slightly. The little dark hole of her vagina twitched and a little more sex juice came out. "Man, you are horny, aren't you? Let me fix that for you."

Takato dabbed the tip of his tongue on her clit and she gasped and raised her hips towards him. He closed his lips over it and gently sucked on it and soon, she began to buck her hips and moan again. He settled on his chest and hooked his arms under her thighs to keep hold of her. The pair lay like that for a while, Renamon with her knees wide and her vagina twitching and streaming, and he with a mouthful of hot pussy.

Her moans became more plaintive and urgent and he rode them with his lips and tongue, his cock slowly twitching between his legs as it lay sideways on the grass. It was the only way to lay comfortably with it, it was so big.

With a shock she tensed her hips and thighs, and he could hear her orgasming. "Mmm- fuck," she squeaked, her voice high and desperate. As he rubbed the roughness of his tongue against her clit she in turn rubbed it against his tongue and soon she relaxed, still sighing until those sighs had turned to pants.

"Once more," she commanded, her voice rough. "Stick your tongue inside me."

He obeyed and felt the fitful twitching of her vaginal muscles. Just to tease her he pulled it out, circled it around her hole and then plunged it back in, which made her almost scream with ecstasy.

The sound made his dick twitch, but he would not be able to use it for a little while yet.

She began to rock her hips again so he opened his mouth and plunged his tongue as deep as he could into her, swirling it to make her cum, to give the lady her final desired release. He felt rather than saw her throw her head back and make a keening sound as her vagina contracted onto his tongue and twitched so hard he thought she was going to pull it off. She didn't of course, but he marvelled at the strength of her vaginal muscles.

Renamon found her breath and began to pant, and finally relaxed. "Oh... My. That was... I have never felt anything like it."

"No. I think we should do it again soon," he said as he watched her sit up and stretch, her fabulously fit body hardening into the shapes of her muscle groups, her tits hanging under their own weight, her pussy finally still and satisfied, spread a little like her thighs.

"Yes. I think it will be a good way for me to relax after training practice," she said.

THE END.


End file.
